What Really Happened In My Past?
by MissingJames
Summary: Who is he? Why is he so familiar? I've never seen him before. Bella moves to Forks, uncovers past secrets, things that never should have been revealed. And also finds friends and love in the midst of the chaos of the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Just the intro. I have absolutely no idea where this is going. I don't even have a plot in mind. Most likely, it will seem very rushed I guess. Especially because I've no idea what is going to happen. Well, here goes.**

**

* * *

  
**

The first day of school and I'm already late for the bus.

I walked slowly back and pounded on the front door. It unlocked and I stepped inside. I looked into my mother's strangely smug face and told her I missed the bus.

"I told you, but you didn't listen. I'm going to wake you up much earlier from now on."

How happy that seemed to make her. I scowled at her and just retorted at her to drive me to school.

I brushed past her to the garage and climbed into the passenger side.

* * * *

"Well Isabella," I looked irritably over at her, she knew I hated that name, especially when coming from her mouth, "have a fine day at school.

You remember what I told you, yes?" _Unfortunately. Did she have absolutely no confidence in me? I'm not a five year old anymore._ I didn't dare

voice my thoughts. Without an answer from me she parked the car and I opened the door and made my way quickly to the main entry way.

I glanced back: she was already gone. _Thank freakin'--_"Oof!"

I fell forward but allowed my body to relax, catching myself with my hands and feet in a push-up position on the concrete. I stood back up

and adjusted my hair. I turned to see who had bumped into me.

"Hey, my bad, I wasn't really looking where I was going."

The speaker had a soft voice. _Timid_, I thought. I took the time as he apologized to look him over. He was short, around 5'9'', just four inches

above my self. He had his hair cut, in what looked like a crew cut, dark brown, and it made him look so much more mature for him. He had a

strong build, but not overly. He looked fast, as well as strong. But what hit me most was his face. It was like looking at the younger version of

my dad-- meaning that he was also similar to me. His eyes, the familiar chocolate brown. Strong jaw just like Dad, and the high cheekbones I

saw every time I looked in the mirror. Something was off, I couldn't specifically know what it is, but the emotion in his eyes, the posture of his

body, and just his_ voice, _told me that he was sad, a stressed and exhausted sad. Like me, he's seen something that someone should never

see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and all. Appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: as usual, stephanie myer's characters, my plot....**

**The mystery guy is dedicated to my friend, yes it is his real name, ironic isn't it? Can you guess how that might to relate to one **

**character? What I'm saying now seems vague, you'll understand once you read it.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Two days have past since the first time I met him, it was now Thursday.

They were spent quietly in school and quietly observing him. How he seemed to be anti-social, how his eyes shifted around as if looking

for something, or someone. He stayed in the background, walked efficiently from class to class, never stopping, never looking back. He worked

diligently and finished before everyone else. Including me, especially if I've spent so much time scrutinizing him. He'd stare off into space, but

it never was a good thing. His face would contort into anguish, obviously remembering something tragic.

At my old school, in Phoenix, I loved my art teacher. He said to me one day, "...what you wear, the color, the style...it speaks volumes..."

Everyday, my friend, well the observed, would be wearing, not necessarily dismal colors, but not happy either. He preferred jeans, dark

washed or black, a little faded here, a rip there. Tight shirt, always tight, not that I complained, and along his collar bone he had markings. I was

never close enough to see what they actually were. Alone, his posture would slump, near someone he'd stand straight as a freakin' board,

daring anyone to come up and talk to him. I've heard quite a lot about him as well.

I came a part of a group, in their eyes, not really mine. I sat at the lunch table and had at least two of them in every single class. Jessica and

Mike, Lauren and Tyler, Eric and Angela and Ben. Jessica was the gossip, Lauren the blond bimbo, Mike was quite attentive and helpful at

times, Tyler was a womanizer with a sense of humor, Eric was an Asian know it all. Angela and Ben were a quiet and well matched couple, the

only decent of the group. It was here that I got information on him. Most of it was gossip and rumors, and I took them as that until I found out

from his face.

Apparently, he lived with his foster parent, one Mr. Richard Loring. His parents deserted him, the mother a whore, the father a drunken

bastard. He had siblings, but they disappeared when they blamed him for their parents "situation". But what disgusted me most was how

Jessica and Lauren descibed him as a person.

_"Why does act the way he does?" I asked Jessica and Lauren at the lunch table._

_"Why worry about it?"_

_"Mike, people don't act that way just to, something happened." I answered, annoyed at how insensitive he was._

_"He is hot, isn't he? His body... absolutely delicious." I rolled my eyes. "If he just wasn't such a lonely asshole. Do you know that I went up to ask _

_him to sit with us, ya' know, to be kind and all that, and he totally ignored me and walked away? No wonder his mom was a slut and his dad a _

_drinker. He is so rude! But so cute...." Jessica was drooling over him and insulting him at the same time. Ugh.  
_

_Lauren added that his brothers "abandoned" him in that nasally voice of hers._

_I looked at them, trying to not glare at them with dislike, "And how do you actually know this? I bet you don't even know half of it!" Probably none of _

_it. They didn't answer and turned back to eating._

And there began my obsession over James McCarty.

_

* * *

_

"Homework: read pages 100 through 150, summarize within two pages minimum. Any questions?"

I was sitting in my US American History class looking over the assigned homework. Easy enough I suppose. Jessica was chatting happily to

me,not knowing it was falling on deaf ears. In my mind, I knew exactly what I would concentrate on in 7th period. The bell rang and I called a

quick goodbye over my shoulder to Jessica. In the hallway, I saw James ahead. His books were tucked under his arm, his backpack hanging

carelessly over one shoulder, and he had both hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Excuse me... pardon me... sorry..." I squeezed between students and accidentally bumped into someone while trying to get nearer to James.

Now standing directly behind him I was able to see the firmness of his shoulders and upper back. I leaned a little closer, trying to see what

was just below where the hair stopped at the nape of the neck. My weight was on the front foot as I stepped forward again, and I was

leaning too far. My body hit his backpack and he stumbled forward before righting himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He whipped around, fire in his eyes. But for some reason, relaxed when he saw it was me.

I had been trying to answer, but the words came out tumbled,"I-I...sorry. I was just..." My eyes held his, though I was scared as hell.

"It's alright. You returned the favor, we're even." His eyes still had sadness, but his face seemed a shade lighter.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, grinning. _Yes!_ I managed to get a small smile in, a hint of light in his eyes. "Where you headed?"

"I'm sure you know. You've watched me every other art class." He stared at me, question in his eyes, eyebrow raised, smile tugging at the

lips.

I stared right back, stunned. "Wha-what? I don't know what you're talking about."

He just smiled and walked through the doorway of the art room. All I had to do was follow.

* * *

**So... figured it out? Review please? Chapters will get longer as they continue. =)**


End file.
